Regardes Moi
by Sasha Sucksess
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL Lorsque les vieilles habitudes refont surface, tout peut arriver...résumé pas génial mais bon, venez jetter un coup d'oeil attention : yaoislash et twinceste, vous êtes prévenus !
1. Faut croire que les vieilles habitudes

Titre : Regardes-moi  
Auteur : Sasha  
Rating : bon alors... on va dire que pour les moins de 15 ans je ne garantie rien, mais bon comme j'ai aucun moyens pour vérifier votre âge et que de toutes façon chacun est plus ou moins avertis ou mature dans ce domaine... je dirai juste que c'est quand même sencé être une fic assez hard... vous êtes prévenus (pour les lemons je mettrai une annonce normalement en début de chapitre).

**Chapitre 1 :**** Faut croire que les vieilles habitudes restent ancrées... **

Cette douche lui avait fait un bien fout, il fallait dire que la veille il avait juste eu la force de se rincer le visage avant de s'écrouler sur son lit. Ce concert l'avait crevé, il se sentait toujours lessivé après les concert, mais là ils avaient tellement donné qu'avec les 3 rappels de la fin, ils s'étaient tout les 4 écroulés dans les coulisses, même Bill qui d'habitude avait toujours une pèche d'enfers, même à la fin.  
"L'adrénaline sûrement, il a toujours été... fougueux." pensa Tom.  
En tout cas après cette bonne nuit de sommeil et une bonne douche brûlante, le guitariste se sentait revivre. Une serviette lui ceignant les reins, et une autre sur la tête, il se séchait énergiquement les cheveux, sortant de la salle de bain dans une nuage de vapeur humide. Il finit par laisser tomber nonchalamment le tissu humide sur un fauteuil, libérant ses longs dreadlocks, qui retombèrent dans son dos, entre ses omoplates.  
Poussant un soupire de contentement, Tom se laissa à son tour tomber sur son lit et s'allongea de tout son long dessus, observant le plafond de sa énième chambre d'hôtel. Il aurait bien aimé être dans son propre lit pour une fois. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil au réveil trônant sur la table de nuit. 11h13.  
"Ben mon vieux, t'as dormi près de 10 heures... ça faisait longtemps."  
Tom poussa un nouveau soupire, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller voir si les autres étaient déjà réveillés, trop la flemme de bouger, mais il s'ennuyait déjà tout seul.  
Sa main droite posée sur son torse nu commença à dessiner des cercles sur sa peau sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte. Quand elle effleura doucement une de ses côtes, un frisson remonta le long de son dos et sa peau se hérissa sous la douce caresse. Légèrement étonné, Tom observa pensivement sa main sans pour autant arrêter ses caresses.  
"Tient ça aussi, ça fait longtemps... enfin, longtemps, tout est relatif..."  
Ses doigts remontèrent doucement en un effleurement aérien sur son pectoral (pectoraux au singulier, ça le fait pas je trouve, non ? ) droit, et le guitariste plissa les paupières de plaisir en sentant son mamelon se durcir sous la caresse. Il s'immobilisa un instant et eu un moment d'hésitation, jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte, puis au réveil.  
"Oh, et puis merde... je fais ce que je veux d'abord !"  
Il arracha sa serviette de ses hanches, et l'envoya sur la moquette, avant de se glisser sous les draps de son grand lit.  
Bien au chaud dans son cocon de coussins et de draps, le guitariste entreprit de reprendre ses caresses sur son torse. Et doucement ses doigts fins partir à la conquête de sa peau, ses paumes épousant les formes de son corps, ses ongles glissant contre son épiderme sensible. Il sentit rapidement le plaisir le gagner et étouffa un gémissement quand son pouce titilla sensuellement un de ses mamelons. Doucement ses mains descendirent le long de son torse, dessinant de multiples arabesques sur sa peau brûlante, son ventre se contractant sous le plaisir et ses paumes glissant sur ses hanches encore humides de la douche. Il évita soigneusement son entrejambe, désireux de faire durer cette délicieuse torture le plus longtemps possible, et s'attarda sur ses cuisses, ses doigts caressant leur peau sensible entre ses longues jambes repliées.  
Son souffle saccadé résonnait dans le silence de la pièce, et fut bientôt rejoins par des halètements que n'arrivait plus à retenir le jeune allemand. N'en pouvant plus, il effleura du bout des doigts sa virilité tendues entre ses cuisses, et étouffa du mieux qu'il pu son gémissement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Sa main droite glissa le long de son membre et donnant enfin libre cours à son plaisir, le guitariste amorça un lent mouvement de va et viens. Il ne pu cette fois empêcher un gémissement rauque de franchir ses lèvre, et au moment où celui-ci résonnait dans la pièce...  
La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.  
Tom retira vivement sa main d'entre ses jambes et se redressa, d'un coup de rein, sur ses coudes vérifiant que le drap le couvrait bien. Par chance ses jambes repliées évitaient à toute personne de voir l'étendue de son excitation, dissimulée sous la petite tente de draps. Le cœur battant à tout rompre et les yeux écarquillés, Tom vit son frère débouler dans la pièce.  
- Ah, t'es réveillé ?! Parfait, j'avais un truc à te demander.  
- Bi...Bill...  
- Alors voilà c'est à propos de cette chanson, tu sais je t'en ai parlé hier, avant le concert.  
Bill brandit une feuille, arrachée apparemment à un cahier, sur laquelle étaient griffonnées des phrases, certaines raturées, d'autre dans les marges, corrigées, puis réécrites, le tout accompagné de graffitis dans les coins. Le chanteur s'assit sur le bord du lit de son frère, sans remarquer l'air halluciné de celui-ci.  
- Alors en fait c'est pour le 2nd couplet, j'hésite entre ses deux phrases, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Gustav est plutôt pour la première, mais Georg pense que la deuxième ira mieux avec les acco...  
Bill s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase en fronçant les sourcils, il venait juste de relever la tête pour regarder son frère et l'observait maintenant d'un air inquiet.  
- Bah... qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu te sens pas bien ?  
Tom retrouva enfin sa voix, même si celle-ci restait encore un peu enrouée.  
- Euh nan, ça va...  
- T'es sûr ? T'es tout rouge, t'aurais pas de le fièvre ?  
- Nan, nan...  
"C'est juste que là j'ai une putain d'érection qui attend qu'une chose..." pensa Tom en détournant les yeux.  
- Ecoute, continua Bill, si tu te sens pas très bien je te laisse tranquille et on en reparlera après, OK ?  
Bill posa sa main sur l'épaule nue de son frère et celui-ci fut pris d'un frisson violent en sentant cette main chaude sur sa peau.  
- T'es vraiment sûr que t'as pas de fièvre ? Tu frissonnes là.  
- N...nan, c'... c'est bon... je suis juste... euh...  
Tom chercha désespérément quelque chose à dire pour expliquer son attitude, autre que "_J'ai une érection comme pas possible et tu viens juste de m'interrompre alors que j'allais prendre mon pied._"  
Mais il n'eu pas besoin de chercher plus longtemps, car son frère lui vint en aide, sans le savoir (), en lui souriant avec un air compatissant.  
- T'es pas très bien réveillé c'est ça ?  
- Hum ?...oh...hum...ouais, c'est ça...  
"Pas réveillé?" Pensa le guitariste "Tu parles, c'est plutôt le contraire... _c'est_ plus que réveillé..."  
- Bon, bah... je vais te laisser alors. Viens quand tu sera prêt, ok ?  
- Mmmm...  
Soulagé d'avoir une excuse, Tom se laissa lourdement retomber en arrière sur les oreillers. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu (nda : par contre, moi oui ) c'était que son mouvement allait faire bouger violement le matelas, déséquilibrant son frère sur le point de se relever, qui perdit _malheureusement_ (nda : ah bon ? Tiens mais qu'elle _coïncidence_ ? ) l'équilibre. Et Bill eu à ce moment un réflexe, certes humain, mais dans de telles circonstances, mal placé (nda : dans tout les sens du terme.../petit clin d'œil qui se veut subtil au grand Gad... --"). Il prit appui sur sa main droite, pour éviter de s'étaler de tout son long sur son frère, déjà apparemment mal en point (nda : il croit pas si bien penser...).  
Sauf que cette main, supposée salvatrice d'un étalage, ne s'appuya pas sur le matelas comme l'avait prédit Bill, mais directement entre les jambes de son jumeau.  
Il y eu un silence pendant lequel les deux frères de regardèrent fixement, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés (nda : bonjour la tête de poisson mort...).  
De leurs pensées tourbillonnantes ne sortaient distinctement que :  
"Oh.Mein.Gott." pensa très subtilement Tom.  
"Oh.Mein.Gott." rétorqua tout aussi intelligemment et silencieusement Bill.  
"C'est... une main..."  
"C'est... une érection..."  
"...sur mon érection !"  
"...sous ma main !"  
"..."  
"..."  
(Nda : tout cela est d'une grandeur d'esprit, vous remarquerez... XP)  
Bill se reconnectant à la réalité le premier, rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et bégaya maladroitement en continuant de fixer son jumeau dans les yeux.  
- ...je...euh...tu... (Nda : toujours aussi loquace et perspicace ce Bill ! )  
Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il bougea légèrement sa main, d'un geste nerveux. Il stoppa immédiatement tout mouvements et ses yeux sortirent presque de leurs orbites quand un gémissement rauque franchit les lèvres de Tom. Celui-ci reprit soudain pied quand il entendit son propre gémissement résonner dans la pièce. Il rougit immédiatement tout comme son frère et se mordit la lèvre inférieure de honte. Il eu soudain grandement conscience du regard de son frère plongé dans le sien.  
Bill quand à lui, avait replongé dans un état d'hébétude où une seule pensée tournait en rond dans son esprit :  
"C'était quoi ça ? Il le fait encore... je croyais que... ce truc incroyable qu'il fait...ça fait si longtemps..." (Nda : plutôt flou en effet... mais vous inquiétez pas, l'explication arrive plus bas ).  
Plongé dans ses pensées, Bill ne se rendait plus trop compte de la situation, plus que douteuse (), dans laquelle lui et son jumeau se trouvaient.  
Quand à Tom il ne savait plus du tout comment réagir, il ne faisait pas assez confiance à se voix pour parler, et il avait peur qu'au moindre mouvement de sa part, son corps ne réagisse dans un sens plus que gênant...  
De plus le regard de son frère le troublait au plus au point, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, ou sans qu'il ne veuille se l'avouer.  
"Mais à quoi il pense?" Se demanda le guitariste "Pourquoi il enlève pas sa main de...de mon...enfin, de _là_ quoi ?".  
"Faut que je revois ça..." pensait Bill de son coté "Ca fait trop longtemps...j'avais oublié à quel point c'était beau... à quel point c'était beau... faut absolument que je revois ça..."  
Et n'écoutant que son bon vouloir, Bill bougea légèrement ses doigts contre l'érection de son frère. Celui-ci sentant cela, se mordit violement la lèvre inférieure, faisant doucement glisser son piercing contre ses dents, et plissa les paupières sur ses yeux obscurcis par le désir. Bill fronça le sourcils, ce n'était pas ça, il n'avait pas du il aller assez fort parce qu'il n'avait pas refait ce truc incroyable. Sans sembler vraiment avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait, Bill resserra ses doigts sur le membre tendu de Tom, à travers le drap, et amorça un lent mouvement descendant sa main entre les cuisses de son jumeau. Celui-ci ne pu retenir un halètement, alors que ses yeux se révulsaient de plaisir.  
"Aha ! Voilà, c'est _ça_." Pensa victorieusement Bill. "Ses yeux qui disparaissent sous ses paupières, ses pupilles dilatées, cet air d'air au bord du gouffre, on dirait qu'il va s'évanouir de plaisir... il est magnifique."  
Sa main remonta légèrement et Tom se mordit de nouveau sa lèvre percée, les joues rouges, exaltant un soupire plaintif. Toute pensée cohérente quitta son esprit, et s'abandonna au plaisir que lui procurait son frère, sans se poser de questions.  
Bill, toujours aussi déconnecté, le fixait, sentant son estomac se contracter à la vue de ces dents blanches mordant cette lèvre à l'aspect si doux et de ce rougissement honteux. Et quand Tom commença à onduler des hanches sous sa main, et que ses yeux se révulsèrent à nouveau de plaisir, le chanteur ne chercha même pas à comprendre et continua ses mouvements à travers le drap, accompagnant les coups de bassins de son jumeau.  
N'en pouvant plus, Tom se remit à gémir, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, accélérant le rythme, et se cambrant délicieusement contre la main de Bill.  
Celui-ci sentant que la libération était proche, se pencha au dessus du visage de son frère et murmura :  
- Regardes-moi.  
Tom ouvrit soudain les yeux qu'il avait presque fermés sous la monté du plaisir, et ses pupilles dilatées et brûlantes fixèrent son frère. En voyant que celui-ci haletait aussi et que son regard sombre brillait de désir contenu difficilement, il se libéra dans un cri rauque qu'il tenta vainement d'étouffer, ses yeux manquèrent de se révulser à nouveau, mais se rappelant ce que venait de lui souffler son frère, il fit de son mieux pour continuer à le fixer.  
En voyant son jumeau jouir en luttant pour le fixer, et ne pas laisser ses pupilles divaguer, Bill se mordit à nouveau la lèvre inférieure, retenant de justesse un gémissement.  
Un silence seulement entrecoupé des halètements des deux jumeaux suivit.  
Et toute l'ampleur de la situation frappa soudain le chanteur : il venait juste d'amener son frère à l'orgasme et celui-ci haletait doucement sous lui, tentant de reprendre pied, la main de Bill toujours entre ses cuisses, collée au drap à présent humide de sa semence.  
Et bien sûr ce n'était pas tout, car si maintenant son frère était apparemment repu, Bill lui sentait parfaitement sa propre excitation, comprimée dans son jean.  
Un silence lourd se prolongea, et Bill finit pas retirer sa main d'entre les cuisses de Tom, la posant sur le drap entre eux. Les deux adolescents fixèrent la main, comme s'ils ne pouvaient croire ce qu'elle avait fait, et qu'elle était la seule responsable de ce qui venait d'arriver.

La voix de Gustav vint soudain briser le silence depuis le salon de la suite.  
- Hé, Bill ! Je viens d'avoir une idée pour ce complet, viens voir un moment !  
- Euh...ok...j'a...j'arrive...  
Bill se releva, et aucuns des deux jumeaux n'osaient à présent se regarder.  
- Bon... bah, j'y vais... marmonna le chanteur.  
- ...mmm...  
Tom ne faisait toujours pas assez confiance à sa voix pour parler. Son frère quitta la pièce précipitamment et referma la porte derrière lui, ce qui n'empêcha pas Tom de l'entendre dire à Gustav qu'il allait d'abord aux toilettes avant de le rejoindre dans le salon.  
La cause n'était pas bien difficile à trouver, Tom était gêné et mal à l'aise quand son frère avait quitté la pièce, mais pas aveugle (nda : merci pour lui...), et l'érection plus que conséquente de son frère était difficilement dissimulable dans ses jeans aussi près du corps, l'avantage des baggy...  
En tout cas _ça_ avait recommencé, ça avait _recommencé_...  
Ils avaient pourtant décidé... il y a longtemps... faut croire que les vieilles habitudes restent ancrées... 

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Vous aimez, vous detestez, vous trouvez ça nul, ou pas bien écrit ? Laissez vos commentaires, c'est juste là... en bas... un peu à gauche... voilàààà !


	2. Remuage de méninges

**Chapitre 2 :**** Remuage de méninges... ****  
****(oui je sais, ce titre est vraiment nul, mais j'avais pas d'idées ")**

_Faut croire que les vieilles habitudes restent ancrées..._

Tome replia son bras droit et le posa sur son visage de façon à ne plus voir le plafond. Un profond soupire s'échappa de sa bouche.  
Ca allait bientôt faire 7 ans...

**FLASH BACK**

- Bill, Tom !!! Ca suffit maintenant ! Allez vous coucher !  
Des éclats de rires parvinrent de la salle de bain jusqu'au salon où la mère des jumeaux poussa un soupire exaspéré avant de se résigner à monter voir ce que faisait ses deux petits monstres.  
Les deux gamins en pyjama rigolaient en s'aspergeant d'eau, leur brosses à dent à la bouche et du dentifrice plein les joues.  
- Mais vous avez quel âge ?! S'écria leur mère en entrant.  
Deux visages identiques se tournèrent vers elle. La seule différence résidait en leur longueur de cheveux, Tom les ayant déjà un peu plus long que son frère, même si pour l'instant il n'avait pas encore de dreads. Un même sourire malicieux apparu sur leurs lèvres.  
- 11 ANS !!! Crièrent les jumeaux en cœur dans un nuage de postillons et de dentifrice.  
Leur mère éclata de rire et sortit de la salle de bain, en leur lançant par-dessus son épaule :  
- Et bien rincez-vous et au lit ! Il est tard...  
Bill et Tom entreprirent de se rincer le plus vite possible la bouche avant de se mettre à courir en se bousculant dans le couloir menant à leur chambre, faisait visiblement la course. Bill arriva le premier et sauta sur son lit, lançant son petit poing en l'air en signe de victoire.  
- Aha !!! Chuis le meilleur !  
- Ouais bon ça va... ronchonna Tom vexé d'avoir perdu, en se laissant tomber sur le lit à coté de celui de son frère.  
Leur mère passa la tête dans l'embrassure de la porte et leur souhaita bonne nuit.  
Les jumeaux se couchèrent et rejoignirent bientôt les bras de Morphée.

_Il faisait chaud...beaucoup trop chaud...et humide aussi...l'impression d'étouffer...comme dans un étau...mais c'était pas vraiment désagréable...et puis cette chaleur...l'envahissant de plus en plus...sentiment d'oppression mais...en même temps...se sentait si bien...et puis ça montait...trop fort...fait mal...si agréable...pas envie que ça s'arrête...trop chaud...trop haut..._

Bill se réveilla tout d'un coup et s'assit brusquement dans son lit, tremblant de tout ses membres, le corps en sueur, malgré la fraîcheur de cette nuit de fin d'août, et ce truc collant entre les jambes...  
Un halètement venant de sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête. Son frère lui aussi réveillé se tenait assis tout raide mais naaaan pas ça ! Il se tient bien droit on va dire dans son lit et le dévisageait le regard affolé, ses mains crispées sur la couette que l'enveloppait.  
Ils se fixèrent un instant, le souffle court et les yeux écarquillés, puis d'un seul homme il se levèrent fébrilement s'arrachant de la chaleur de leurs lits, et enlevèrent avec des gestes frénétiques leurs pyjamas. Puis sans se concerter ils coururent tout les deux se réfugier dans un coin de leur chambre où une cabane faîtes de draps, de piles de livres, de jouets et de caisses se dressait.  
Blottis nus l'un contre l'autre, dans la chaleur d'une vieille couverture dans leur refuge, les mots sortirent tout seul de leurs bouches, s'emmêlant et se complétant.  
- ...chaud...  
- ...trop...  
- ...chaud...  
- ...humide aussi...  
- ...ça faisait...  
- ...un peu mal...  
- ...oui...mais...  
- ...pas désagréable...  
- ...non, c'était...  
- ...fort...  
- ...bien...  
- ...bon...  
- ...  
- ...  
- ...j'ai peur...  
- ...moi aussi...

Frissonnant les deux jumeaux s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, protégés par leur refuge et les dernières brides d'innocence qui leur restaient de leur enfance.

Le lendemain quand leur beau père vint les réveiller et qu'il les trouva blottit l'un contre l'autre, recroquevillés nus sous la vieille couverture trop petite pour eux deux, des traces de larmes séchées sur la rondeur de leurs joues d'enfants, leurs pyjamas traînant par terre, encore humides de leurs premières émissions nocturnes, il sourit doucement. Et sans bruit il alla mettre les pyjamas de ses petits monstres dans la machine, avant de les réveiller en douceur pour leur expliquer quelques petites choses qu'ils étaient à présent assez grands pour savoir.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite, seuls les jumeaux le savaient. Si au début ils ne faisaient que se réfugier dans le lit l'un de l'autre quand ça ce reproduisait, bientôt ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient pas besoins d'attendre ces rêves troublants pour éprouver ce plaisir étrange et si nouveau. Et si les premières fois ils se contentaient de se rejoindre une fois le plaisir dissout dans leur corps, ils finirent rapidement par découvrir que c'était bien plus fort quand leurs mains se mêlaient sur leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre, et que leur souffles s'entremêlaient dans une tendresse encore enfantine.  
Et cette agréable habitude s'installa.  
Jusqu'au jour où autre chose commença à les troubler de la même façon. Les filles apparurent soudain sous un tout nouveau jour, et d'un commun et silencieux accord les jumeaux cessèrent ces visites dans le lit l'un de l'autre, d'ailleurs ils déménagèrent et eurent enfin une chambre pour chacun d'eux.  
Ils avaient 12 ans et demi.

Cinq ans et cinq mois plus tard, une malheureuse perte d'équilibre et un regard brûlant avaient eu raison de ce silencieux accord, et les avaient fait plonger dans un abyme de sensations à la fois si familières et si nouvelles.

Tom soupira de nouveau. Le problème c'était pas le fait que ce soit Bill, un mec et de surcroît son frère jumeau, non, ce n'était pas ça. Le problème c'était qu'il savait pas trop comment se comporter.  
Il avait toujours aimé son frère. Et bien plus que l'amour fraternel que partageaient les autres frères, et sœurs. Au début il avait cru que c'était le fait qu'ils étaient jumeaux qui les avait rapproché, mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était pas ça...  
Bill c'était comme une part de lui-même, arrachée de force à la naissance...  
Et il savait que Bill ressentait la même chose.  
Et c'était vrai, Bill ressentait la même chose. Mais Bill avait peur. Il n'avait pas peur du regard des autres, Bill s'en foutait des autres. Non il avait peur parce qu'il savait qu'il aimait trop fort. Beaucoup trop fort. Trop fort pour qu'il puisse contenir tout cet amour, et même s'il savait que Tom ressentait la même chose, il savait aussi que Tom était tellement plus fort que lui. Lui pourrait le contenir cet amour, mais lui Bill... le pourrait-il ?  
Il ne voulait pas que tout repose sur son frère, il se sentirait trop lâche si ça arrivait...  
Bill ruminait maussadement ses pensées, assis sur le beau canapé en cuir de leur suite, regardant sans vraiment y faire attention la nuit par la fenêtre.  
Un cri victorieux le sortit de ses pensées, et il tourna la tête vers la table où Georg et Gustav jouaient aux cartes. Vu la tête que tirait le bassiste, Gustav venait de gagner. Celui-ci attrapa d'ailleurs joyeusement les deux piles de biscuits qui trônaient sur la table entre les deux joueurs, un sourire enfantin plaqué sur le visage. Georg l'observa quelques instants pensivement avant de grogner en se laissant tomber en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise.  
- J'en ai marre... c'est pas marrant de parier avec des biscuits...  
- Afec quoi tu feux farier ?lui demanda Gustav un biscuit entre les lèvres, avant d'interpeller Bill qui s'était levé et se dirigeait vers les chambres ; Tu fas où Fill ? Ouflis fas qu'on a une féanfe photos dans moins d'une heure.  
- Ouais ouais... je vais écouter de la musique dans ma chambre.  
- Ah, ok.  
Bill traversa rapidement le petit couloir qui menait à sa chambre et entra dans celle-ci avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.  
Il ne savait plus quoi penser, il se sentait tellement faible, et il détestait ça...  
Il ne méritait pas l'amour de Tom...il ne le méritait pas...

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Laissez des reviews


	3. Résolution, rapprochement et gage stupid

**Chapitre 3 : Résolution, rapprochement et gage stupide**

_Il ne méritait pas l'amour de Tom...il ne le méritait pas..._

Tom avait fini par se lever, pour reprendre une douche histoire d'être moins _collant_ (), avant de ranger vaguement sa chambre, plus pour s'occuper les mains en réfléchissant que par sens de la propreté. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter vis-à-vis de son frère, ses sentiments étaient très clairs pour lui, ils l'avaient toujours été, et il _savait_ pour c'était la même chose pour Bill, il le _sentait_.  
Mais, il y avait un _mais_.  
Il sentait bien aussi que Bill avait comme peur de quelque chose, quoi ça il n'en savait rien. En tous cas il fallait qu'il le sache, et la seule façon de le savoir à coup sûr, c'était de lui demander.  
Fort de sa résolution, Tom marcha d'un pas conquérant vers sa porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée pour se retrouver devant...  
Gustav.  
Un Gustav à l'air gêné, un peu rouge, le poing en l'air comme s'in s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte.  
- Ah... Tom. Justement j'allais t'appeler... il va falloir y aller.  
- Hein ?! Toutes ses pensées tourmentées tournées vers Bill, le guitariste ne voyait pas du tout de quoi voulait parler son ami.  
- La séance photo qui commence dans 15 minutes, ne me dis pas que t'avais oublié !  
- Bah... euh...  
- Bon c'est pas grave, soupira le batteur, je vais appeler Bill, t'as qu'à rejoindre Georg... il est... euh... dans le salon...  
Gustav fuyait visiblement le regard de Tom et s'éloigna rapidement dans le couloir, la démarche raide, vers la chambre de Bill.  
Un peu perplexe par l'attitude du blond, Tom rejoint Georg qui zappait affalé sur le canapé. Il s'écroula à coté de lui et jeta un coup d'œil curieux au bassiste qui souriait étrangement sans prêter la moindre attention à le télé, même s'il continuait de zapper.  
Le dreadeux (ça m'éclate trop cette expression XD) n'eu pas vraiment le temps de se pencher plus sur la question, car Gustav et Bill arrivèrent eux aussi. Le chanteur fuyait le regard de son frère, et sortit vite de la chambre pour rejoindre leur producteur à la réception, vite suivit du reste du groupe.

Pour le plus grand malheur de Tom, Gustav s'installa à coté de Bill dans le van, laissant ainsi Georg et le guitariste cote à cote. Le trajet se déroula sans encombres, bien qu'une certaine tension régnait dans le véhicule sans que Tom ne puisse savoir si ça venait de lui et Bill ou bien de Gustav et Georg, dont l'attitude qui se voulait détachée restait suspecte.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt aux studios, et en quelques minutes ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle meublée de coiffeuses, de portants croulant sous des vêtements en tout genres et de cabines d'essayage. Ils furent rapidement changés et maquillés par une armée de stagiaires stressés, avant que la séance photos à proprement parler ne commence.

Il s'agissait des photos qui allaient accompagner un numéros spécial Tokio Hotel d'un magasine qui les avait interviewer la veille, suite au concert. Pour une raison qui les dépassait, le photographe semblait vouloir privilégier les photos par "couples" et particulièrement celles où les jumeaux posaient ensemble. Ce qui convenait parfaitement à Tom qui en profitait pour se coller à son frère en toute impunité, pour la plus grande horreur du chanteur qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ses nerfs, et surtout son envie de se serrer contre ce frère qu'il aimait au-delà de la raison.

La séance prit enfin fin (hummm... répétition là... bon on s'en fout, tant pis ), et Tom s'approcha d'une table où reposaient des bouteilles d'eau pour étancher sa soif, tandis que Bill sortait un chewing-gum à coté.  
Le photographe s'approcha d'eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
- C'était gé-ni-al ! Vous êtes vraiment photogéniques tout les deux ! Et puis allez si bien ensembles !  
Bill déglutit bruyamment et avala son chewing-gum sous le choc, Tom quand à lui, lança un petit regard amusé à son frère et continua de boire.  
- C'est vrai, babilla encore le photographe, le contraste entre des jumeaux ça marche à tout les coups ! Et puis vous ça rend vraiment super bien : Tom le sexy et Bill le sensuel... parfaite combinaison !  
Ce fut au tour de Tom de réagir violement, il toussa en inspirant fortement, s'étouffant en essayant de ne pas recracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche à la figure du photographe, ce qui lui valu de tout faire remonter par le nez (je vous l'accorde, c'est vraiment dégueu... et le pire c'est que ça fait mal en plus TT pauvre petit Tominou...). Et c'est le visage ruisselant d'eau, toussant et se cachant dans ses mains, que Tom s'éloigna sous le rire malicieux de son frère et le regard perplexe du photographe.  
Le chanteur finit par rejoindre la salle où ils s'étaient préparés, pour s'y rhabiller. Celle-ci était vide, à l'exception de deux assistants qui rangeaient du matériel au fond de la pièce et de son frère, qui de à l'autre bout de la salle, s'essuyait le visage dans une serviette. Pris d'une inquiétude soudaine, Bill s'avança timidement vers son jumeau.  
- Euh... ç-ça va ?  
Tom releva la tête de sa serviette et dévisagea son frère avec surprise, un tendre sourire effleura ses lèvres.  
- Oui oui... ça va...  
Un silence s'installa, mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant, mais au contraire un silence confortable et apaisant. Tom fixait son frère et quand celui-ci leva les yeux à nouveau vers lui, le chanteur ne détourna pas le regard et répondit timidement au doux sourire de son jumeau, rougissant légèrement. Il se laissa également faire, quand le guitariste glissa ses doigts contre les siens, avant de lui prendre la main, l'enfermant dans la chaleur de la sienne. Les yeux du brun cillèrent et s'illuminèrent de joie, à la joie du musicien.  
- Bill ! Tom ! Vous avez fini ?  
Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers la porte à plusieurs mètres d'eux, où se tenait leur producteur. A contre cœur ils se séparèrent et lancèrent un vague "On arrive", avant de se changer rapidement dans les cabines où leurs vêtements étaient restés.  
Le trajet de retour se déroula dans le silence, mais la tension de l'allée avait disparue. Peut-être était-ce du au fait que les jumeaux étaient assis l'un à coté de l'autre, car même si leur attitude n'avait rien d'inhabituelle, ils souriaient tout les deux apparemment joyeux.  
Leur producteur leur fit un rapide briefing, en arrivant à l'hôtel, sur leur prochain concert qui avait lieu 2 jours plus tard, et le groupe finit par rejoindre leur suite.  
Ce fut seulement lorsque Georg proposa de faire monter un déjeuner, un peu tardif, des cuisines, que Tom se rendit compte qu'il était mort de faim.  
Georg et Bill commencèrent à jouer à la Playstation en attendant que le repas arrive, et Tom et Gustav se contentèrent d'observer le jeu du canapé, se moquant des deux joueurs assis sur le tapis quand ils faisaient preuve de maladresse.  
On apporta le déjeuné, et les quatre adolescents mangèrent joyeusement et goulûment, comme seuls peuvent le faire des garçons de leur âge.  
Une fois le repas terminé, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, aucun d'eux n'avait envie de jouer aux jeux vidéos, rien ne les tentait à la télé, il leur fallait éviter toute sortie en ce moment à cause des fans hystériques et l'hôtel où ils logeait ne proposait aucune activité qui aurait pu leur plaire. Ils auraient pu jouer de la musique, ou tout simplement discuter tranquillement, mais Georg eu une idée (Woooow !!! Georg une **idée** ??? Oo).  
- Et si on faisait une partie de cartes ? (Il se trouve que je joue assez rarement aux cartes, aloooors... je ne sais pas à quel jeu ils jouent " on va dire que c'est un jeu inconnu en France... ou alors que c'est un jeu qu'ils ont inventé ).  
Les trois autres acquiescèrent vaguement, et le bassiste alla chercher son jeu de cartes dans sa chambre. Une fois revenu, ils s'assirent tous sur le tapis autours de la table basse et Georg distribua les cartes.  
Bill avança sa main pour attraper ses cartes, quand Georg l'interrompit :  
- Attends ! Avant de regarder les cartes, faut définir ce qu'on pari.  
- Pari ? marmonna Bill, la main toujours en suspend au dessus de son jeu.  
- Ouais, sinon ça a pas de piquant ! Lança le bassiste avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va parier ? Demanda Tom, affalé sur le sol, prenant appuis sur ses coudes, ses dreads balayant ses épaules.  
Bill rougit légèrement à la vue de son frère et au ton traînant, presque lascif, de celui-ci.  
- Ben... je sais pas... vous avez pas une idée ? demanda l'aîné du groupe.  
- ...  
- ...  
- ... j'ai une idée..., lança Gustav, si on pariait des gages ?  
- Des gages ? répéta Bill en relevant un de ses sourcils.  
- Ouais, par exemple celui qui gagne donne un gage à celui qui perd. Expliqua le batteur.  
- Mois chuis OK ! Approuva Georg en fixant Gustav, qui étrangement détourna le regard et eu un air de regret pouvant faire penser qu'il aurait mieux aimé ne rien avoir dit.  
- D'acc. Lança Tom du tapis.  
Bill se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de se saisir de son jeu, suivit des trois musiciens, et tous se plongèrent dans l'étude scrupuleuse de leurs cartes.  
Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Georg pose brutalement son jeu sur la table, montrant ainsi ses cartes à tout le monde, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.  
- Alors là, si vous faîtes mieux...  
Tom soupira lourdement et posa à son tour ses cartes, tout comme Gustav. Ils se tournèrent tous vers Bill, qui fixait d'un air horrifié son jeu, toujours entre ses mains. Il finit par l'étaler à son tour sur la table basse, les doigts légèrement tremblant.  
Il avait perdu en beauté.  
Le chanteur sentit de la sueur froide lui couler le long des omoplates (je croyais que ça s'écrivait "homoplates", allez savoir pourquoi... merci à Word et son correcteur d'orthographe/grammaire ), il fallait dire que le fait que ce soit Georg qui doive lui donner un gage y était pour beaucoup. Il fallait aussi dire que la dernière fois que Georg lui avait donné un gage, il avait du porter une jupe écossaise pour un de leur mini concert de l'époque. Bon d'accord ça datait maintenant, mais il _savait_ qu'une photo était sur le net et qu'on aimait se foutre de lui avec cette photo. Depuis ce jour-là Bill avait soigneusement évité que toute situation similaire ne se reproduise.  
Et là il s'était fait avoir en beauté.  
Le brun déglutit difficilement et finit par regarder craintivement son bassiste. Celui-ci le fixait avec un air de chat sur le point de bouffer une souris.  
- Ahlalala... j'ai attendu ça loooooongtemps mon très cher Bill  
Un sourire_ légèrement_ sadique étirait ses lèvres. Le bassiste se leva et disparu dans sa chambre pendant quelques minutes, qui parurent une éternité au pauvre Bill qui attendait anxieusement sur le tapis, et quand il revint se fut en portant un sac en plastique à la main. Il le balança à la figure de Bill, son sourire encore plus grand.  
- Tu vas devoir porter ça. Il désigna du doigt le sac.  
Bill s'attendant au pire et la mort dans l'âme, se leva tout de même et courageusement alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sous les ricanements de Georg.  
A l'abri dans la pièce, le chanteur vida le sac sur son lit.  
"Oh non... non non non non non... Mais je rêve !!!"  
L'adolescent donna un coup de pied dans son sac à dos qui traînait par terre et soupira profondément pour se calmer. Il fallait bien qu'il le fasse... s'il ne le faisait pas Georg n'allait pas le lâcher pendant des jours...  
Après avoir râlé, soupiré, grogné, insulté copieusement son soi-disant "ami" et rougit en se regardant dans la glace de son armoire, Bill finit par sortir pour rejoindre les autres.  
Il se sentait mal... en fait il n'aurait jamais du mettre ça... quitte à passer pour un dégonflé... il savait que Tom n'allait sûrement rien dire devant les autres, mais... il se sentait tellement ridicule...  
Quand le brun réapparu dans le salon, un long silence l'accueilli. Il fallait dire que, même si Bill cultivait son côté androgyne, le voir porter une petite jupe plissée noire et des grandes chaussettes rayées en noir et blanc, ça faisait tout de même un choc. Le chanteur, en voyant les yeux exorbités du batteur et de son frère et le grand sourire moqueur du bassiste, se dit qu'il fallait voir les choses du bon côté : au moins Georg ne lui avait pas mis un petit corset qu'il aurait aussi dû porter, il avait pu garder sa petite veste de jogging.  
Rouge de honte, Bill retourna s'asseoir, dissimulant son visage derrière ses cheveux défaits. Il prit tout de même bien soin de tenir sa jupe en s'installant en tailleur sur le tapis. le silence s'éternisa, quand tout à coup Tom le brisa en s'écriant :  
- Mais c'est pas possible !!! C'est un de tes plus profond fantasme, ou quoi ?!  
Georg détacha son regard du chanteur pour fixer le guitariste qui lui lançait un regard clairement suspicieux. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.  
- ...vas savoir...  
Les trois autres adolescents le fixèrent les yeux exorbités, mais Georg ne s'en formalisa pas et se contenta de battre à nouveau les cartes. Le jeu repris, mais Bill n'arrivait pas vraiment à se concentrer sur ses cartes, triturant sans cesse le bas de sa jupe pour essayer de se couvrir un maximum. Tom quand à lui, avait autant de mal que son jumeau à focaliser son attention sur le jeu, mais pas vraiment pour les mêmes raisons. Voir son frère se tortiller dans sa jupe mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve, sans parler des cuisses blanches qu'il apercevait au-dessus des hautes chaussettes et qui ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à garder ses yeux fixés sur ses cartes.  
Gustav qui les observaient discrètement par-dessus son jeu laissa échapper un discret soupire, qu'il fut le seul à entendre.  
"Bon... je crois que la botte secrète s'impose là..." décida fermement le batteur en silence.  
Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, il abattit son jeu sur la table. Comme il l'avait prévu, il avait gagné, et Bill avait encore perdu. Celui-ci le regarda avec des yeux suppliant et mouillés, implorant apparemment sa clémence. Le blond soupira profondément.  
- Bon Bill, fais moi plaisir et va enlever cette jupe. Lança négligeament le batteur.  
Le chanteur eu une expression similaire à celle qu'on dû avoir les fidèles après la résurrection du Christ (Alléluia !!!), Georg avait l'air profondément choqué quand à Tom avait plutôt l'air statufié, comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'être heureux ou déçu.  
- Mais naaaaan !!! T'as pas le droit !!! C'est MON gage, et en plus il doit la garder jusqu'à la fin du jeu !!! S'exclama le bassiste.  
- Allez, arrêtes... tu vois bien qu'il déteste ça... et puis tu l'avais pas dit qu'il devait la garder jusqu'à la fin ! Soupira Gustav.  
- Mais si ! insista l'aîné, c'était sous-entendu ! Tout le monde l'avait comprit !  
- Ben la preuve que non ! Moi je l'avais pas compris, alors laisses le l'enlever !  
- Mais naaaaaaan, je veux paaaaaaaas !!!  
- Putain Georg, mais arrêtes !!! Ca te plais tant que ça de le voir en jupe ou quoi ?!  
Un silence pesant s'installa aux mots du batteur, celui-ci fixait le bassiste visiblement excédé et bizarrement blessé. Georg ne savait apparemment plus quoi dire et fixait le blond les yeux grands ouverts. Bill, que la situation mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, finit par prendre la parole.  
- Ecoutez les gars, pas la peine de s'engueuler pour ça.  
Le brun se redressa sur ses genoux et s'appuya sur la table devant lui, se rapprochant ainsi de ses deux amis.  
- C'est pas grave Gustav, c'est pas si horrible. On va faire un marché, la prochaine fois que je gagne, au lieu de donner un gage, j'aurais le droit d'enlever cette jupe, OK ?  
Ses yeux observèrent tour à tour les deux musiciens, guettant leur approbation. Gustav hocha la tête, suivit de Georg qui marmonna un vague "OK".  
Le chanteur se retourna vers son frère, toujours assis derrière lui, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
- T'es d'accord frèro ?  
Le dit frèro leva un regard perdu vers lui, et rougit violement avant se sauter sur ses pieds et de s'enfuir en courant dans le couloir menant aux chambres. Une porte claqua brutalement, et les trois autres membres du groupe se regardèrent les yeux ronds. Bill se leva lui aussi brusquement et couru à la suite de son frère, laissant un Gustav et un Georg perdus.  
Le brun s'arrêta devant la porte de son frère, des souvenirs du matin même lui revinrent en mémoire.  
"Arrêtes ça Bill ! Ressaisis toi mon vieux ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est moi... j'en suis sûr... j'ai fais un truc qui fallait pas... mais quoi ? J'aurais pas dû mettre cette foutue jupe... je suis persuadé que c'est à cause de ça... Merde... allez un peu de nerf... ouvres cette porte !"  
Le chanteur inspira un bon coup et entra dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. la pièce était un peu sombre, les rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés et la douce lueur qui venait de la lampe de chevet allumée n'était pas assez forte pour éclairer toute la pièce. Tom était assis sur son lit la tête entre les mains, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce quand son jumeau était entré.  
- T-Tom... je... je suis désolé... je sais que je... je suis ridicule... j'aurais p-pas dû accepter... m-mais je... je...  
Sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge, et le chanteur battit des paupières pour essayer de refouler ses larmes naissantes. Il avait tellement peur de le décevoir.  
Tom tressaillit aux sanglots qu'il avait perçu dans la voix de son frère, et alors que ce dernier avait fermé les yeux ne pouvant plus voir cette tête baissée qui refusait de le regarder, le guitariste se leva silencieusement et fit lui face. Il lui releva délicatement le menton du bout des doigts, et plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Un doux sourire éclairait son visage.  
- Ne t'en prend pas comme ça à toi-même.  
- Mais alors... p-pourquoi ? Balbutia Bill en refoulant ses sanglots.  
Le châtain détourna soudain les yeux et rougit, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il avait fuit parce que quand son frère s'était penché en avant il n'avait pas pu empêcher ses yeux de remonter le long de ses cuisses, et que la vue de son postérieur tendu comme ça vers l'arrière l'avait plus que troublé, ce qui avait amené une réaction plus que gênante de la part de son corps. Il avait donc fuit, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tous voient qu'il bandait pour son frère.  
Il avait fuit parce qu'il se sentait bien que Bill était réticent à tout ça... même s'il savait qu'il l'aimait, et il se dégoûtait de penser à des trucs pareil alors qu'il s'était promis de mettre au clair ce qui n'allait pas.  
Alors que son frère cogitait, Bill lui l'observait déstabilisé par l'attitude de sa moitié, ses yeux incrédules demandant visiblement ce qui se passait.  
Tom jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, et la vue de ses yeux grands ouverts, pleins d'innocente curiosité, encore un peu humides de larmes, eue raison de lui.  
Il colla, sans préavis, ses lèvres à celles de Bill, l'embrassant tendrement, avec le cœur (Ah bon ? Moi j'aurais plutôt utilisé la bouche... Ta gueule TT).  
Le chanteur écarquilla encore plus les yeux, avant de se laisser aller à ce baiser si doux, dont il avait tant envie.

A suivre …


	4. Ca je ne le retrouverai jamais chez

Alors alors alors... et bien tout d'abord désolée pour l'attente ", mais il se trouve que cette chose appellée BAC est entrée dans ma vie, et donc je n'ai pas trop eu le temps pour updater plus tôt ne m'en voulez pas s'il vous plait !!!

je tiens à dire un énorme MERCI à toutes celles (ya que des filles n'est-ce pas ?) qui m'ont laissé une review, c'est vraiment super gentil Donc merci à :

Chise et nan c'est pas un One-Shot XD pour la jupe, moi je l'imagine trop bien, et j'aimerais trop le voir en dessin, mais je dessine très mal donc c'est mal barré... donc si quelqu'un est inspiré, qu'il/elle ne se prive pas Pour Gus et Georg... ben tu verras XP

AutObiographiie j'ai pas eu le temps d'aller lire ta fic, mais le résumé m'a semblé alléchant... attend toi à une petite review d'ici quelque temps

Miss Titcha hé hé hé... même réponse que pour Chise... tu verras plus tard Au fait j'ai juste eu le temps de lire une de tes fics... trop bieeeeeeeeeeeeen zadore !!!

Sow' Ouah... merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir merci merci merci !!! Je suis contente que cette fic t'ai un peu remise sur le chemin des fics yaoi (XD), rebienvenue à toi

Et voilà la suite

**Chapitre 4 : Ca je ne le retrouverai jamais chez quelqu'un d'autre que toi…**

_Le chanteur écarquilla encore plus les yeux, avant de se laisser aller à ce baiser si doux, dont il avait tant envie._

Les mains du guitariste se glissèrent dans le cou du brun, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, son pouce se frottant à la douce joue de son jumeau. Celui-ci ne put retenir un léger gémissement, dû au trop plein de bonheur qui affluait soudainement dans son cœur, et Tom profita de ce relâchement pour glisser sa langue entre les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, approfondissant le baiser et se collant au plus près de son frère.

Quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent, un frisson fit tressaillir les deux adolescents, et à la sensation de sa langue glissant contre celle de son frère, le châtain poussa un gémissement rauque qui vibra contre la langue de Bill.

En sentant cela, le chanteur... le repoussa brusquement, se détachant de lui. _Ah mais naaaaan !!! Bill pourquoi t'es si méchant ??? __**Tom :**__ Oui Bill, pourquoi t'es si méchant ??? __**Bill :**__ Parce que (petit clin d'œil à la boisson nationale... si vous avez capté, laissé un comm pour le montrer )_

Sentant la douce chaleur de la bouche et du corps du brun le quitter, Tom ouvrit grand les yeux pour découvrir le chanteur le rouge aux joues, la respiration haletante, tête baissée et, à la grande surprise du musicien, les larmes aux yeux.

- Qu-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Tom ne sachant pas comment réagir face à ce soudain revirement de situation.

Bill tourna légèrement la tête sur le coté, dissimulant son visage dans l'ombre de ses cheveux d'ébène, et fixant toujours le tapis il lui répondit d'une voix tremblante.

- Je... tu... c'est moi qui..., le chanteur ne finit pas sa phrase et releva la tête pour fixer son frère, ses larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

A cette vue, Tom se sentit tellement désemparé qu'il ne su quoi faire, se rendant compte avec angoisse que son frère allait sûrement lui dire quelque chose de grave.

- Tom... on... on peut pas continuer comme ça... je tiens... je tiens trop à toi... c'est pas... bon pour toi..., repris Bill d'une petite voix, refoulant tant bien que mal les sanglots qui venant se briser contre sa gorge, ... et puis il faudrait... se cacher... toujours... de tout le monde... si on veut... continuer... et toi tu... tu mérite tellement mieux que ça... tellement mieux que moi...

Bill acheva sa confession dans un souffle, les yeux de nouveau fixés au sol.

Son frère le fixait, avec à la fois incrédulité et une certaine joie, il finit par prendre la parole, regardant lui aussi ailleurs, le mur en l'occurrence, le rouge aux joues et la voix mal assurée.

- Tu sais Bill, moi j'ai toujours beaucoup tenu à toi... plus que comme pour les autres frères, et plus encore que comme pour les autres jumeaux _ cette phrase est trop mal construite, mais j'arrivais pas à m'en sortir dite-moi que vous comprenez !!! _... mais toi tu... pour moi t'as toujours été tout ce que je suis pas et... je gardais tout ça pour moi parce que... parce que je pensais que c'était moi qui ne te méritait pas... mais ce matin..., les deux jumeaux rougirent encore plus à l'évocation de ce souvenir mais cela sembla donner à Tom un peu plus d'assurance, ...ce matin j'ai vu quelque chose dans la façon dont tu me regardais et j'ai compris... j'ai compris que tu ressens exactement la même chose que moi et ça... ça je ne le retrouverai jamais chez quelqu'un d'autre que toi... j'en suis sûr maintenant...

Un long silence accompagna la fin du petit discours de Tom, et celui-ci n'osait pas regarder son frère, fixant ses chaussures. Une autre paire de basket apparue face aux siennes et le guitariste frissonna violement en sentant le souffle de son frère lui effleurer la mâchoire.

- T-Tom... ?

La voix de Bill tremblait toujours, mais les sanglots semblaient avoir disparus. Le musicien redressa la tête et regarda enfin son frère qui lui, regardait ailleurs, tout en continuant de parler.

- Est-ce que...

Le chanteur se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, n'osant apparemment pas aller plus loin, et Tom se sentit bêtement fondre devant la bouille adorable de son jumeau. Celui-ci finit par prendre une grande inspiration, et planta son regard vacillant dans celui de Tom, avant de lui demander :

- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

Un ange passa.

Puis Tom, sans prendre la peine de répondre, emprisonna avidement les lèvres de Bill entre les siennes. Le chanteur eu comme un gros blanc, avant qu'une alarma hurlant :

"IL T'EMBRASSE MEIN GOTT TOM T'EMBRASSE PUT IL T'EMBRAAAAAAAAAAASSE !!!"

ne le reconnecte à la réalité. Et quand il sentit les lèvres de son jumeau glisser sensuellement contre les siennes, son piercing lui effleurant la commissure des lèvres, il ne put se retenir et se colla à son frère glissant une de ses mains contre sa nuque, l'autre posée sur son torse.

Sentant Bill si réceptif, le guitariste attrapa ses hanches, une de ses mains glissant par _inadvertance_ sous les vêtements de son vis-à-vis, caressant du bout des doigts la peau sensible du brun, sa langue s'introduisant entre les lèvres offertes de celui-ci, se faufilant une fois de plus contre sa compagne.

Les jumeaux gémirent en cœur une fois de plus, mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas là, préférant approfondirent le baiser, s'accrochant désespérément l'un à l'autre, comme s'ils avaient peur de se perdre.

Ils durent toutefois se séparer quelques minutes après, haletants, leurs souffles se mêlant encore, leurs front reposant l'un contre l'autre.

Leur regards se croisèrent et soudain ils éclatèrent d'un même rire, heureux d'être ensemble, heureux de s'aimer, heureux tout simplement.

Bill observa son frère longuement, celui-ci lui rendit son regard, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Le chanteur finit par reprendre la parole, soudain sérieux.

- Pourquoi... pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ?

- ...

Tom se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, et détourna les yeux. En voyant sa réaction son jumeau se sentit tout à coup mal, il en était sûr... c'était cette histoire de jupe... il l'avait trouvé ridicule, affreux... et il osait pas lui dire...

- C-C'est à cause de... de la jupe ? Demanda le brun, surmontant son mal-être.

Tom sursauta, et sans qu'il s'en rende compte il s'éloigna légèrement de son frère. Mais celui-ci s'en rendit immédiatement compte et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Devant le mutisme de son frère, il ne savait plus comment se comporter.

- Ecoutes, je vais l'enlever... je sais que c'était con... j'aurais pas dû accepter mais... mais je pensais pas que... que...

Sa voix se brisa une nouvelle fois et Tom vit avec horreur que le brun menaçait de pleurer une nouvelle fois _Il pleure pas un peu trop là Bill ? Mouais... on va dire qu'il a ses règles _ _BAAAAAF encore pardon pour ça..._. Affolé, le guitariste en oublia sa gêne.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Je suis... snif... désolé...

- Mais, pourquoi ?!

- Je voulais pas... je sais que j'étais ridicule mais...

- Ridicule ?!!!

Sur le coup de la surprise Tom ouvrit les yeux démesurément, un sourire finit par venir ourler ses lèvres et le guitariste pris son frère dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui, lui murmurant doucement dans le cou :

- Tu n'es pas ridicule DU TOUT Bill, tu m'entends ? C'est vrai que c'est pas très habituel sur toi mais... t'as pas à avoir honte... et puis c'est Georg qui t'a obligé _Tiens, on l'avait presque oublié celui-là _.

- Mais alors... pourquoi t'es parti ? demanda Bill d'une petite voix.

Tom se tendit contre lui, et se redressa pour lui faire face, les joues brûlantes mais le regard décidé.

_Tu n'as plus le choix maintenant Tom ! Quand faut y aller..._

- ... en fait... ça me...

- Ca te... ?

- ... ça me... troublait...

- Troublait ?! OO

- ... ben oui... quoique tu puisse penser... tu n'es pas du tout ridicule habillé comme ça _Naaaaaaaan... juste un peu __**Bill **__(voix suraigu)__ Oh mon dieuuuuuu !!! Je __**suis**__ ridicule, quelle horeuuuuuur !!! Je vois trop Bill crier au désastre planétaire pour un ongle cassé comme une petite bourge _... ça te vas même plutôt bien...

_Trop bien_

- Quoi ?!

_Ne me dites pas que j'ai pensé à haute voix ?... merde... mais quel boulet... --"_

- ... euh... ben ouais ça te vas bien... je veux dire... enfin bref... --"

- ... et pourquoi t'es parti ?

_Ah mais c'est pas possible !!! Il lâche pas l'affaire _

- ... ben je... je me sentais pas très... à l'aise...

Tom n'osait toujours pas regarder son frère, il ne vit donc pas le sourire malicieux de celui-ci qui avait enfin compris _Ben c'est pas trop tôt _ le petit "problème" de son jumeau. Une lueur sadique brilla au fond des prunelles du chanteur et celui-ci repris la parole, se rapprochant du dreadeux.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui...

- Et... pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Ben euh... parce que... parce que...

- Parce que ?

- Parce que je...

Tom prit une grande inspiration et finit par lâcher le morceau.

- Parcequetum'excitaistvoilàt'escontent?

- ...

- ...

- ... j'ai rien compris _Yeah !!! Sadique Powaaaaaa _

- ...

- Alors ?

- ... parce que tu... tu m'excitais... voilà... t'es content...?!

Tom planta son regard dans celui du brun craignant ce qu'il allait y voir, mais une lueur de défi et de fierté au fond des yeux. Celui-ci lui fit un doux sourire.

- Très

Et Bill se jeta sur ses lèvres n'en pouvant plus.

Leurs langues se perdirent l'une contre l'autre, et leurs souffles saccadés se mêlèrent. Leurs mains cherchaient la chaleur de l'autre et quémandaient la douceur de leurs peaux, et bientôt leurs T-shirts se sentirent vraiment de trop _**T-shirt Tom**__ : Yeah !!! Au premières loges __**T-shirt Bill**__ : Euh... t'as pas l'impression qu'on est de trop là ? __**T-shirt Tom**__ : Meuuuuh naaaaaan __**Sasha**__ : Nan mais c'est n'importa quoi ! Même les T-shirts se tapent l'incruste maintenant _. Les jumeaux se séparèrent à bout de souffle et arrachèrent leurs T-shirts d'un même geste. En se rendant compte qu'ils avaient fait exactement la même chose au même moment, ils se sourirent, attendris. Bill posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son frère, jouant doucement avec une de ses dreads.

- Alors comme ça, me voir en minijupe, ça t'excite ? Souffla le brun dans le cou du guitariste, lui envoyant des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale.

- Hummm... ben... ouais...

- Et... quand je fais ça... ? Marmonna le brun en effleurant la peau si sensible du cou du bout des lèvres.

- Hummmm... plus... te plait...

Le chanteur, suivant la demande du musicien, fit tendrement glisser ses lèvres sur sa peau, suivant sa jugulaire gonflée de désir. Tom ne put retenir un gémissement de bien-être à ce traitement et rejeta un peu plus sa tête en arrière, demandant implicitement plus à son jumeau.

Ce dernier ne s'en priva pas, et glissa doucement sa langue entre ses lèvres, donnant ainsi une caresse des plus humide (XD) et sensuelle à son frère. Le dreadeux se mordit les lèvres de plaisir, mais ne put retenir un gémissement rauque quand il sentit les dents de son vis-à-vis taquiner le creux de son cou. Gémissement qui d'ailleurs passa inaperçu, car un bruyant "TAP TAP" à la porte se fit entendre.

- Bill ? Tom ? Tout va bien ?

Le guitariste émit un grognement de déception en sentant les lèvres du brun quitter sa peau.

- Oui oui, t'inquiète Gus... tout va bien... on... on discute XD

Bill ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le gros mensonge qu'il venait de sortir, et son frère émit lui un petit rire, qu'il dissimula en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du chanteur.

- Ah... ben euh... Georg et moi on va aller louer un film en bas _et oui c'est un hôtel avec une vidéothèque XD_ ... vous voulez venir ? Demanda le batteur de derrière la porte.

Un silence lui répondit, avant que la vois de Bill lui parviennent étrangement aigue et tremblante. _Ils ont du se disputer_, pensa le blond innocemment (XD).

- Euh... nan nan... allez... allez-y sans nous...d'ac... d'accord ?

- Ok... à t'à l'heure...

Le blond s'éloigna de la porte et rejoignit le bassiste auprès du canapé, avant de sortir de la suite.

Dans la chambre de Tom, Bill s'accrochait désespérément au T-shirt de celui-ci, la tête rejetée en arrière, subissant la douce torture des lèvres de son amour sur ses clavicules.

- Tom...

Le dreadé _ah c'est pas mal ça non plus comme adjectif..._, continuait de caresser la peau de sa moitié de ses lèvres, une main lui soutenant la tête se perdant dans ses cheveux soyeux _on va dire que les colorations sont des colorations du futur qui ne transforment __**pas**__ les cheveux en paille... --"_, l'autre épousant la taille fine du chanteur.

- T-Tom...

- ...hummm... ?

La main droite du guitariste glissa sur les courbes du brun, et se perdirent sur une de ses fesses caressant les muscles fermes du chanteur à travers le tissu de la jupe.

- Tooooom..., geignit Bill se serrant plus étroitement contre son frère, collant son torse nu contre celui du dreadeux.

- ...mmm... quoi... ?

- Je... j'ai... j'ai envie...de...

- De quoi ? marmonna le guitariste un sourire ourlant ses lèvres occupées taquiner la douce peau du brun.

Sa langue alla se perdre derrière l'oreille de son vis-à-vis, et celui-ci sentit ses jambes trembler son la vague de plaisir qui l'assaillit brutalement.

- Haaaan... T-Tom... arrêtes...

- Arrêtes ?!

Les lèvres du châtain quittèrent le cou du chanteur, et il le fixa, mimant une fausse surprise à la requête de son jumeau. Le dit jumeau ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand il sentit les douces et chaudes lèvres de son frère s'éloigner, et Tom déglutit bruyamment. Le brun le fixa, la respiration haletante, les joues rouges de plaisir et les pupilles dilatées à la fois de plaisir et de frustration.

- Arrêtes de jouer !

Et sans plus de cérémonie il se colla étroitement contre son frère, glissant ses mains dans le cou du guitariste, lui caressant le torse au passage, l'incitant à reprendre ses caresses.

Tom ne se fit pas prier, et plus qu'excité par l'attitude autoritaire de sa moitié, et repris ses caresses contre sa chair tendre, l'attrapant par ses hanches fines, pour le pousser doucement vers le lit.

Quand Bill sentit le matelas butter cotres ses mollets, il se laissa tomber en arrière, rebondissant légèrement sur les draps. Tom l'observa avec un doux sourire et commença à se pencher sur le lit pour rejoindre son amour, quand celui-ci l'arrêta dans signe de la main, avant de désigner du doigt le jean du châtain. Ce dernier eu un sourire en coin, et baissa le yeux sur son pantalon pour le dégrafer. Il releva les yeux pour découvrir un Bill à moitié allongé sur le lit, se soutenant sur ses coudes, ses longues jambes recouvertes des bas repliées et légèrement écartées. Le brun lança un petit sourire taquin à sa moitié et se mordit sensuellement la lèvre inférieure, plissant ses yeux plains de désir. A cette vue Tom laissa tomber son jean, et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Tout à coup il se sentait si timide devant ce frère qu'il avait pourtant toujours connu, et qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. En voyant son jumeau rougir, le chanteur eu un doux sourire et tendit une main vers lui.

- Tu viens ?

Tom le fixa de son regard vacillant et fini par sourire aussi, avant de se laisser tomber entre les jambes du brun. Prenant appui sur ses bras tendus de chaque côté du visage si fin de son amour, il se pencha et attrapa ses lèvres entre les siennes, l'embrassant délicatement, comme s'il voulait profiter de chaque secondes.

Alooooooooooooors ???

Je sais, je sais, j'avais dis que le lemon serait pour ce chapitre mais... parce qu'il y a toujours un mais , j'ai pas envie de le bâcler, et là j'ai pas vraiment le temps de l'écrire... donc ce sera pour le prochain chap, si vous le voulez !!! Parce que je vous rappelle que ça ne tient qu'à vous, il suffit de cliquer sur le petit lien, là juste en bas à gauche, taper rapidos ce que vous en pensez, et voilà

14 italiques

5 gras


	5. Et leurs cœurs explosèrent…

**Et voilà le chapitre 5, et donc le LEMON !!!!**

Merci à** Miss Titcha **(et oui c'était bien Orangina , er merde à toi aussi ), à **Chise** (meu nan tu vois bien que j'ai pas laissé tombé ), à **Alexia**, à **Sow'** (ton comm m'a fait trop marrer, bonjour à Alfred au fait , et pour l'homme des caverne... trop mdr XD Pour les fics comme tu dis, on trouve de tout sur internet, même certains trucs dont on voudrait ce passer, mais bon faut faire avec...), et à **Billou-T-chou** (j'ai du lire à haute voix ton pseudo avant de capter... et oui un peu lente Sasha ).

J'espère que la suite vous plaira

**Chapitre 5 : Et leurs coeurs explosèrent...**

_Tom le fixa de son regard vacillant et fini par sourire aussi, avant de se laisser tomber entre les jambes du brun. Prenant appui sur ses bras tendus de chaque côté du visage si fin de son amour, il se pencha et attrapa ses lèvres entre les siennes, l'embrassant délicatement, comme s'il voulait profiter de chaque secondes_.

Bill se sentit fondre face à la douceur de son frère, et glissa ses doigts fins contre la nuque du guitariste. Mais si le brun adorait la tendresse de son frère, le sentir si près de lui, collé contre son corps, ses lèvres glissant sur les siennes, le rendait complètement fou de désir. Tom décolla délicatement ses lèvres du chanteur, mais il eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que déjà ce dernier l'embrassait de nouveau, ses lèvres entrouvertes collées aux siennes, son souffle saccadé contre ses dents et sa langue se glissant dans sa bouche. Bill ne put retenir un gémissement plaintif quand il sentit de nouveau la langue de son jumeau contre la sienne. Le guitariste quand à lui essayait tant bien que mal d'empêcher ses bras tremblants de lâcher, sentir sa moitié gémir ainsi contre sa langue, son piercing vibrant le long de son palais, lui faisait perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs. A bout de souffle les deux adolescents se séparèrent, avant que Tom ne replonge son visage dans le cou du brun, reprenant ses douce et voluptueuses caresses contre sa peau. Bill essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre pied, mais les lèvres de son amour glissant sur ses clavicules l'empêchaient de respirer correctement, et quand il sentit Tom se remettre à taquiner la chair tendre cachée derrière son oreille _LE point faible de Beul _ un gémissement rauque lui échappa tandis que sa jambe droite s'enroulait autours des cuisses du guitariste, le forçant à se rapprocher encore plus près de lui. A ce mouvement Tom releva brusquement la tête du cou de son frère, les pupilles dilatées de plaisir et sa bouche s'ouvrant sur son souffle brusquement précipité.

En rapprochant leurs deux corps, Bill avait aussi collé leurs entrejambes l'un à l'autre, et la sensation de l'excitation de l'autre collée contre la leur était si grisante qu'ils en avaient oublié le reste. Tom fixa son jumeau qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas gémir ouvertement, et la lueur de pur plaisir qu'il vu au fond des yeux du brun le rendit fou d'amour _et de désir il faut bien l'avouer..._ pour lui. Le guitariste amorça un mouvement pour se pencher vers son frère, avec visiblement l'intention de l'embrasser, mais ledit mouvement se propagea le long de son corps jusqu'à son bassin ou un frottement intempestif créa une légère absence au niveau du cerveau de dreadé.

- Haaaaaaaaaaaan...

Bill s'arqua brusquement contre son frère, la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux révulsés de plaisir. Il allait mourir... mourir de plaisir entre les bras de son frère... mourir avant même que celui-ci ne le touche réellement...

Le châtain se mordit violement la lèvre en voyant son jumeau perdre ainsi son sang froid, et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il amorça à nouveau un léger mouvement de bassin. Cette fois-ci ce fut lui qui ne put retenir un gémissement rauque, sentir l'érection tendue de son frère se frotter contre la sienne, la chaleur de leurs entrejambes collés l'un à l'autre, lui fit fermer les yeux de plaisir. Bill lui avait complètement sombré dans la jouissance et entreprit de rouler, d'abord doucement, des hanches contre son musicien. Tom reprit brutalement pied aux frottements lascifs de son jumeau, et lui répondit accélérant leurs mouvements, leurs souffles haletant et entrecoupés de gémissements se mélangeant.

- Mmmmm... T-Tom...han... Tom...

Bill écarta plus les jambes, se collant désespérément contre son frère, voulant ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

- Haaaaaan... Tooooom...

- Q-Quoi... ? Q-Qu'est-ce qui yaaaaaaa...

- Mmmmm... s'il te plait... T-Tom... te plait...

Le guitariste observa son frère son regard noyé de plaisir laissant entrevoir une question muette, le brun incapable d'articuler correctement _Bah qu'est-ce que t'as Billou ?! Des problèmes de diction ???? _ se contenta de gémir, entourant la taille de son frère de ses longues jambes et accentuant la pression de son bassin contre celui de son frère.

Tom comprit soudain où voulait en venir son jumeau _Ben c'est pas trop tôt hein ! Pauv' Bill il aurait toujours put attendre si j'étais pas intervenue, ahalalalala... heureusement que l'auteur est là _, il se releva doucement, se décollant à contre cœur du chanteur gémissant _gigotant aussi, et pis frémissant, sautillant... il est pas frai mon poisson ?! _ et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Bill... tu es sûr ?

- O-Oui... j'en suis sûr...

- C'est ton dernier mot ?

- C'est mon dernier mot, Jean-Pierre.

- Euh nan... moi c'est Tom TT

- Ah ouais genre il avait oublié ... ben alors : c'est mon dernier mot, Tom

Hum... désolée pour ça... je ne contrôle pas toujours la partie **obscure** de ma perversité...

Donc reprenons :

- Bill... tu es sûr ?

- O-Oui... j'en suis sûr...

Le chanteur fixait son frère d'un regard déterminé où se mêlaient l'amour, le désir et aussi un petit peu de peur. Le châtain lui sourit tendrement et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser chastement, avant de glisser sa langue contre celle de son jumeau. Le lent et sensuel ballet de leurs langues détendit Bill, et Tom entreprit de laisser ses mains vagabonder sur le torse nu du brun. Ses longs doigts fins glissèrent le long de ses côtes, épousant les formes menues de sa moitié, caressant en douceur sa peau veloutée, titillant de sa paume chaude ses courbes sensibles et taquinant de ses doigts un peu calleux les tétons érigés du chanteur.

Bill se laissa aller à se traitement si agréable _tu m'étonnes..._, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, retenant difficilement ses gémissements de plaisir. Sa jupette devenait de plus en plus gênante, et Tom eut tôt fait de la déboutonner et de la faire glisser le long des jambes toujours recouvertes des bas rayés de son jumeau. Doucement il attrapa le haut de la chaussette droite avant de tirer sur la laine, libérant ainsi la cuisse, puis le genou, suivit des mollet et enfin des pieds du chanteur. Le dreadé fit subir le même traitement à la jambe gauche de son vis-à-vis qui frissonnait sur le lit. Sentir la chaleur des mains de son frère le frôler légèrement lui mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau, et Bill se retenait pour ne pas demander au musicien de se dépêcher. Celui-ci se pencha de nouveau sur sa moitié et se saisit de ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, l'embrassant lentement et profondément, ses mains effleurèrent les hanches du brun et il attrapa l'élastique du boxer, jadis sous une jupe, avant de tirer lentement dessus. Bill ne parvenait plus à contenir ses halètements et répondait fougueusement au baiser de son frère, s'accrochant désespérément à son cou et à ses épaules. Après avoir déshabillé son frère, Tom enleva rapidement son sous-vêtement, toujours accroché aux lèvres du chanteur. Il finit par mettre fin au baiser et entreprit de souffler tendrement contre le cou du brun qui soupirait de plaisir, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses cheveux châtains. Les yeux fermés et le souffle court, Bill ne se rendit compte de rien lorsque son frère humidifia ses doigts avec sa salive, par contre il les sentit quand son jumeau l'effleura précautionneusement, tentant d'être le plus doux possible. La langue du guitariste contre sa clavicule le fit frissonner de plaisir, et ses doigts qui le caressaient en douceur, l'énervaient et l'excitaient à la fois. Sans vraiment se rendre compte de se qu'il faisait, le brun donna un léger coup de bassin accompagné d'un gémissement significatif, auquel Tom répondit en enfonçant délicatement son index dans la chaleur du chanteur. Celui-ci haleta brusquement, ouvrant grand les yeux sous la sensation, à la fois étrange et plaisante, qui l'assaillait. Lorsqu'il sentit son frère remuer ses phalanges à l'intérieur de lui, un gémissement plaintif s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, et Tom entreprit un lent va-et-vient à ce son. Il rajouta rapidement un autre doigt, et Bill crut qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir respirer quand il sentit les membres de son frère se frotter contre lui de l'intérieur. Et cette langue qui remontait le long de sa jugulaire gonflée de plaisir, lui faisait tourner la tête.

Le guitariste replia délicatement ses doigts dans la chaleur du corps de son jumeau, et effleura un point sensible de celui-ci qui se cambra brusquement sur le lit, rejetant sa tête en arrière, les yeux révulsés sous l'intensité du plaisir.

- Haaaaaaaan... T-Tom... encore... enc...encore...

Le dreadé eut un léger sourire à la vue de son frère dans cet état, et lui obéit docilement, remontant sa langue derrière l'oreille du brun. Celui-ci haletait, tentant de reprendre pied vainement, ces doigts qui lui faisaient voir des étoiles, cette langue qui le rendait fou, ce souffle chaud contre sa nuque, la chaleur du corps de Tom pressé contre le sien... il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement et sa tête remuait de droite à gauche convulsivement sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. En voyant son amant dans cet état, Tom se décolla du corps si désirable de son frère et retira ses doigts de lui, avant de se redresser à genou entre les cuisses du brun. Celui-ci poussa un cri rauque en sentant son amour le quitter, et releva ses paupières sur deux yeux noirs de colère et luisant de désir et de frustration.

Tom eut un petit rire en croisant le regard sombre de son jumeau, et se contenta d'attraper tendrement les cuisses de son vis-à-vis, le soulevant à quelques centimètres du matelas avant de lui glisser sous les fesses un petit coussin.

- Q-Qu'est que... tu... fais... ? Haleta le chanteur.

Le dreadé lui fit un magnifique sourire et se pencha légèrement en avant, attrapant doucement les hanches du brun.

- L'amour.

Le mot avait à peine été murmuré, et pourtant Bill l'avait distinctement entendu résonner dans sa tête. Il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher plus sur la question.

Tom s'enfonçait lentement en lui et la douleur mêlée au plaisir le crucifiait.

Il avait mal. Il savait que ça allait faire mal, mais la douleur l'avait quand même surprit. Les lèvres pincées en une petite grimace de souffrance, l'adolescent serra les paupières aussi fort qu'il put, ses larmes menaçant de couler.

- Regardes-moi.

La voix grave et rauque du guitariste avait brisé le silence de la chambre, et Bill ouvrit avec réticence les yeux. Son frère apparut entre ses cils humides, et la vue du sourire rassurant et aimant de son jumeau à travers les gouttes qui perlaient au bord de ses paupières, détendit le jeune chanteur. Tom se pencha doucement vers lui, et posa tendrement son front contre celui de sa moitié. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils reprirent leurs souffles, le dreadé essuyant les larmes de son frère de ses pouces. Un sourire mouillé apparut sur le visage d'ange du brun, il prit une grande inspiration et amorça un timide mouvement du bassin. Les yeux de son jumeau s'obscurcirent de plaisir, et il haleta son cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine. La chaleur de son amour autours de lui si intimement, son étroitesse exquise, ses douces cuisses glissant contre ses hanches... Tom n'en pouvait plus et amorça un lent va-et-vient, à la fois si douloureusement exquis et si jouissivement frustrant. Les yeux de Bill se révulsèrent une fois de plus, et le brun se cambra sur le lit, sa gorge nue exposée aux caresses de son frère, le plaisir de sentir son amant au plus profond de lui-même lui faisait perdre la tête. Le guitariste glissa une main entre leur corps, caressant son jumeau se la plus exquise des façon. La douleur de ce dernier disparut peu à peu, laissant place à une montée de plaisir en vagues, toujours plus fortes les une que les autres. Le chanteur accéléra lui-même leurs mouvements, son bassin montant convulsivement à la rencontre de celui de son amant, pressant ce dernier.

- Han... plus...vite... T-Toooom... plus...

- Mmmmm... B-Bill...han...

Les deux amants se noyèrent dans leur plaisir, se perdirent l'un dans l'autre, s'oublièrent dans la chaleur de leur étreinte. Toujours plus haut, encore un peu plus haut...

Et Bill ne savait plus où s'arrêtait son corps et où commençait celui de son jumeau, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il n'en ait conscience, trop de plaisir, trop d'amour, trop fort, attendu trop longtemps...

Et Tom avait l'impression de se fondre dans son amour, le bonheur de ne faire plus qu'un, état fœtal enfin retrouvé, amour qui courait dans ses veines rejoindre celui de son frère, leur sang si longtemps séparé enfin de nouveau formant un tout...

Et leurs cœurs explosèrent.

Allongés sur ce lit qui avait tant accueillis de corps différents, ils reprenaient doucement pied, leurs visages respectifs enfouis dans le cou de l'autre. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'ils ne bougent, incapables encore d'ordonner à leurs corps de se relever. Avec un effort apparemment surhumain _Supeeeeeeeer Tomiiii, à l'attaaaaaaaaaque _, Tom releva juste assez son bassin pour se retirer lentement de du brun qui grimaça, une étrange expression mêlant soulagement et frustration sur le visage. A bout de force, le dreadé se laissa tomber aux côtés de son frère.

Deux regards identiques qui se croisent, pour ne plus se lâcher.

Deux sourires identiques qui se reflètent, et se rejoignent.

Une âme séparée en deux par le sort, douloureusement une à nouveau.

De l'autre côté du mur, deux sourires si différents et pourtant se ressemblant tellement en cet instant.


	6. Le début d'un commencement…

**Explications**

Bon je vous dois des explications, depuis le temps que je devais mettre cette suite, que je ne mets que maintenant, c'est clair que ça fait pas très professionnel "

Comme je vous l'avais dire dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai passé mon bac, donc évidement j'avais pas trop le temps d'écrire, et puis j'ai du me trouver un appart (puisque j'ai eu mon bac, yeaaaaaaaaah !!! Oui oui je sais… vous vous en foutez --"), je suis partie en vacances, j'ai vu de la famille que j'avais pas revue depuis 3 ans…bref j'ai été relativement bien occupée

Bien sur vous pourriez toujours me rétorquer que quand on aime on peut écrire en toutes circonstances, n'importe où et à n'importe quelle heure.

C'est vrai.

Mais j'avoue que j'ai eu assez de mal à écrire cette suite, l'inspiration m'a manquée, je savais plus trop où je voulais allé avec cette fic et finalement j'arrivais pas en voir le bout. J'ai donc décidé que ce chapitre serait le dernier.

Et oui cette fanfiction s'arrête là.

Elle aura donc été plutôt courte, mais j'espère que vous l'avez appréciée

Elle aura donc été plutôt courte, mais j'espère que vous l'avez appréciée  
En tout cas je tiens à remercier toutes celles et tous ceux (les mecs si yen a manifestez vous !) qui ont suivis cette fic, qui m'ont soutenue et qui m'ont laissé des comms génials !  
Donc merci à : miss titcha, Manue, Chise, simplyme, Sow', laetii, Billou-T-Chou, the-princess's twins

* * *

**  
**

**Chapitre 6 : Le début d'un commencement…**

_Deux regards identiques qui se croisent, pour ne plus se lâcher._

_Deux sourires identiques qui se reflètent, et se rejoignent._

_Une âme séparée en deux par le sort, douloureusement une à nouveau._

_De l'autre côté du mur, deux sourires si différents et pourtant se ressemblant tellement en cet instant._

La porte se referma lentement, et Tom tendit l'oreille à travers le battant de la porte, à l'affût du moindre bruit.

Rien.

Bon... il ne l'avait pas réveillé, c'était déjà ça. Le guitariste se glissa doucement dans le couloir, vers le salon de leur suite d'hôtel, et pénétra dans celui-ci appréciant le calme de la pièce et le silence qui régnait à cette heure-ci dans l'hôtel.

Un vague ricanement retentit sur sa droite, et le jeune homme surpris, se tourna vers la source du bruit dans un léger sursaut.

Georg et Gustav le fixaient depuis la table où ils étaient assis, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres et une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Tom s'immobilisa pendant un quart de seconde, avant de prendre une attitude nonchalante et d'aller s'avachir sur une chaise près du batteur.

- Alors Tom, bien dormis ? Lui demanda ce dernier un sourire amusé accroché au visage [_Vous imaginez Gugus avec un "sourire amusé accroché au visage" ??? Il doit être cro meugnoooooooon ¤ Gugus Fan Forever rejoignez la guilde XP_.

- Euh...ouais, ouais...

Un léger silence pris place... pas si léger en réalité et Tom commençait à se sentir de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise face aux regards des deux musiciens fixés sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Oh rien...rien rien... nan vraiment rien du tout..., le sourire de Georg était vraiment out sauf convainquant aux yeux du guitariste. Le bassiste continua sur sa lancée, un sourire étirant de plus en plus ses lèvres : Il a bien dormi Bill ?

- Ah ça c'est sûr ! Parce que s'il a pas bien dormi après tout à l'heur..., Tom s'interrompit brusquement et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, se traitant mentalement de boulet. Enfin...j-je voulais d-dire...je sais pas trop en fait...parce que ben c'est pas comme si on dormait ensemble hein ? C'était juste une...euh...une petite sieste...ouais c'est ça une petite sieste...enfin lui il dormait et moi ben...j'ai lu...ouais j'ai lu un truc super intéressant sur...euh...les yétis [XD...chuis sûr que ça t'intéresserait vachement Georg... vraiment passionnant ce magazine...

- ...

- ...

- ..."...

- Euh...rassures-moi là Tom...t'es conscient que tu t'enfonce ? Gustav lui souriait l'air un peu incertain tout de même.

- , ajouta intelligemment Georg.

- ...--"..., fut la seule réponse du pauvre guitariste, qui hésitait à présent entre la pendaison et le saut de l'ange du haut d'un pont [_Imaginez la scène : Tom se tient bien droit, debout sur le parapet d'une haut pont, ses longs chevaux flottent au vent libres de toutes entraves, et une unique larme coule doucement le long de sa joue. Ses paupières se ferment doucement, son corps glisse lentement vers le vide... quand soudain "Spring Nicht Tomiiii !!!"La voix suraiguë de Bill retentit, faisant sursauter ledit Tomi qui se ramasse en glissant sur le sac qui lui sert de pantalon, et qui se retrouve la yeule sur le béton du toit...et voilà, la voix de Bill PEUT sauver du suicide XD_.

Un bruit de porte se fit entendre, suivit de pas léger dans le couloir. Bill apparut dans la pièce, en caleçon, le visage encore chiffonné, les yeux ensommeillés et les cheveux en pagailles. Il s'avança à petits pas vacillants vers ses amis et son frère, en baillant derrière sa main droite.

Les trois autres se contentaient de l'observer d'un œil amusé, un Bill au réveil était toujours un spectacle plutôt comique. Le chanteur les fixa un moment sans vraiment les regarder, debout les bras ballants près de la table, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour lancer un vague et pâteux :

- 'Morgen...

Son frère se contenta de lui sourire, pendant que les deux autres s'esclaffaient. Un gros sourire s'échappa des lèvres du chanteur qui n'écoutait pas le batteur lui faire remarquer qu'on était encore le soir, et le brun se laissa finalement tomber sur la chaise libre près de Tom.

Un cri de douleur retentit dans la pièce, et la chaise de Bill tomba sur le sol avec fracas. Celle-ci eut doit à une œillade meurtrière de la part du chanteur, qui tremblait légèrement les yeux humides, debout près de la table à nouveau.

- Bill ! Ca va ?! S'affola son jumeau, en se levant brusquement à son tour, la mine inquiète.

Le brun allait répondre, mais il fut coupé par un éclat de rire sonore. Georg était plié de rire sur sa chaise, tapant du point sur la table, tandis que Gustav tentait en vain de dissimuler son fou rire. Le bassiste repris son souffle difficilement, et fixa Bill mort de rire.

- Ben alors...mon ptit Billou...t'as du mal à t'asseoir ?...hihihihihi...tu...t'as fait quoi avec tes fesses ?...pffff...muahahahahaha !!!

Bill rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux [_**Bill (voix suraiguë de starlette)**__: Mon Dieuuuu !!! Mais ça jure hôôôôribleument avec ma teintuuuuuuure !!!_, tandis que Tom le fixait sans comprendre. Un regard gêné du chanteur lui éclaira finalement la lanterne, et le guitariste se mit à rougir à son tour.

Que devaient-ils faire ? Georg et Gustav avaient-ils tout deviné ? Ou attendaient-ils une explication ? Allaient-ils les rejeter ? Les juger ?

Gustav repris un air sérieux et fouilla dans la poche de son jean en parlant aux jumeaux.

- Bon écoutez... la prochaine fois... utilisez ça !

Et il leur balança un tube à la figure. Tom le rattrapa au vol, et Bill se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule de son frère pour déchiffrer ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus.

Du lubrifiant.

Bon...au moins les jumeaux étaient fixés... **ils** savaient... et **ils** le prenait plutôt pas trop mal...

Les deux frères relevèrent la tête pour fixer leur batteur de leurs yeux exorbités.

- Je vous assure que c'est largement mieux avec, ça glisse tout seul et en plus le lendemain est beaucoup plus agréable pour... ben pour celui qui veut XD

Le pire pour les grumeaux, c'était sûrement que Gustav parlait très calmement, l'air détaché et sérieux, tandis que Georg approuvait gravement à coté.

- Mais...co-comment vous... ? Bégaya Bill, perdu et rougissant encore sous l'émotion.

- Ben vous êtes pas discrets les gars !

- Ce que Georg veut dire, c'est que ça fait un moment qu'on avait remarqué que vous... enfin que votre relation... ça a toujours été spécial entre vous mais dernièrement...vous aviez de drôles de réactions l'un face à l'autre... et puis c'est vrai... vous êtes pas discrets quoi !!!

Les deux musiciens firent de grands sourires aux jumeaux avant de se lever.

- Bon on va faire un tour nous. On se voit au dîner, hein ? Vous avez pas oublié qu'on mange avec David ce soir pour tout mettre au point ?

- Mais nan, ils ont pas oublié ! Allez ramène toi Gus... lança Georg qui ouvrait déjà la porte de la suite.

Gustav le rejoint, mais remit un petit tube à Bill en passant à coté de lui, marmonnant légèrement :

- Tiens... ça pourrait t'être utile pour aujourd'hui...

Avant que le chanteur n'ait eu le temps de réagir, le bassiste et le batteur avaient disparus dans le couloir de l'hôtel, et la porte se refermait sur eux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La question du dreadé résonna dans le silence de la pièce, et le brun sursauta légèrement avant de redresser la tête brusquement et de cacher le petit tube dans son dos.

- Euh rien... c'est rien...

- Quoi ?! Mais OO ... qu'est-ce que c'est ? Le ton de Tom s'était soudain fait sérieux et suspicieux, et Bill déglutit difficilement, il avait toujours du mal à ne pas céder à son frère quand il prenait ce ton là.

- Rien j'te dis... un truc sans importance...

- Si ça n'avait pas d'importance tu me le dirai.

- Nan... mais je veux dire... j'te jure que c'est rien... rien du tout…

- Bill.

- Tom ? "

- Dis-moi ce que c'est.

- ...

- Bon... tu l'auras voulu.

Et le guitariste se jeta sur son frère.

Bill l'esquiva à la dernière seconde et se mit à courir en direction de sa chambre, serrant le petit tube contre sa poitrine.

- Bill ! Reviens ici tout de suite !!!

- Naaaan

Tom se lança à la poursuite de son jumeau et bloqua la porte de la chambre de celui-ci avec son épaule, l'ouvrant de force surprenant Bill qui, essayant de retenir la porte de l'autre coté, ne s'attendait pas à autant de force de la part de son frère. Le chanteur trébucha et tomba en arrière, sur les fesses.

Un gémissement plaintif lui échappa, tandis que le dreadé entrait en trombe dans la pièce. Il lui arracha pratiquement le tube des mains et, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, lut l'étiquette.

**Baume réparateur pour folles nuits de débauches et réveils difficiles**

_A appliquer sur les zones abîmées, massez légèrement jusqu'à une totale pénétration du baume dans l'épiderme._

Tom releva la tête et fixa son frère, qui ne savait visiblement plus où se mettre. Un éclair de détermination traversa les yeux du guitariste et Bill commença à s'inquiéter.

La porte se referma sous l'initiative du musicien, et celui-ci tendit sa main droite vers son jumeau. Le chanteur attrapa la main salvatrice et se releva, ne pouvant retenir un léger gémissement de douleur accompagné d'une grimace de douleur. Les joues rouges il fit face au dreadé qui le fixait d'un regard indéchiffrable, tenant toujours dans la main gauche le petit tube de plastique. Sans émettre le moindre son Tom entraîna son frère le lit de la chambre, et le poussa doucement, une main dans son dos, dessus. La tête dans les coussins, Bill tenta de se relever.

- T-Tom ! Qu'est-ce que tu f-fais ? Laisses-moi me relever !!!

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non.

- Ah…

- …

- Et…euh… qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Réparer mes erreurs.

- Tes erreurs ? Quelles erreurs ?

- Ce que je t'ai fais tout à l'heure.

- T-Tout à l'heure…? Une…une erreur ? C'était une erreur pour t-toi ? La voix du chanteur était soudain montée dans les aigus, et des sanglots durement réprimés perçaient entre ses mots.

- Chhhhhhhhh…tais-toi…tu dis vraiment des conneries des fois…

La voix grave et chaude de Tom [_Pour toi Nok' si tu passes par là ;)_ se glissa contre la nuque du brun, son souffle contre sa peau le faisant frissonner. Un léger gémissement s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Bill, sans qu'il sache si c'était dû au soulagement, à ce souffle si agréable contre son cou ou à la douleur de son postérieur toujours présente.

Un petit cri retentit soudain dans la pièce quand le guitariste baissa un peu brusquement le caleçon de son jumeau. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Tom lui suréleva légèrement les hanches et glissa un doigt humide entre les fesses du chanteur. Ce dernier gémis à nouveau, mais cette fois il était sur que c'était bien de douleur. Pourtant le dreadé y mettait toute la douceur qu'il pouvait, accroupit derrière son frère, le petit tube ouvert contre son genoux droit. Au bout de quelques allées venues, le brun finit par s'habituer à la présence de ce corps étranger, la douceur du baume et des gestes de son amant aidant.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Bill commença bouger doucement des hanches, accompagnant son frère, appréciant les bienfaits de la substance que lui avait donné le batteur, ainsi que les frottements de l'index du guitariste à l'intérieur de lui. Sa respiration s'accéléra, et il donna plus au moins inconsciemment un coup de hanches un peu plus fort, s'empalant plus profondément sur le doigt du dreadé, qui toucha un point plus que sensible chez le brun.

Le chanteur gémis soudain, rejetant la tête en arrière en cambrant les reins, une vague de plaisir l'assaillant brutalement. Tom interrompit ses mouvements, ayant mal interprété le gémissement de son frère et croyant lui avoir fait mal. Il comprit vite son erreur lorsqu'il vit le chanteur onduler des hanches plus fortement contre sa main, la respiration saccadée. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit soudain lui aussi, et il reprit les mouvements de son index, faisant gémir de nouveau son jumeau. Leurs halètements emplirent la pièce, les excitant d'avantage. N'y tenant plus, Bill glissa une de ses mains entre ses cuisses et entreprit de se caresser, ne retenant plus aucuns de ses gémissements. A la vue de son amant ainsi offert, gémissant sous ses caresses et se touchant sous ses yeux, Tom ne put non plus se retenir, et glissa à son tour sa main gauche dans son boxer. Leurs mouvements se firent bientôt plus rapides et saccadés, et sentir l'excitation de l'autre monter, ne faisant que rendre leurs mouvements plus brusques encore. Atteignant finalement le paroxysme du plaisir ils se délivrèrent dans un même cri rauque et sensuel.

Les secondes passèrent, longues et empreintes de fatigue, les jumeaux allongés épaule contre épaule dans le même lit, leurs mains jouant ensembles un ballet lent et silencieux, empreint d'amour, entre leurs deux corps encore fatigués du plaisir.

- Tu sais quoi…

- Nan, mais je vais bientôt le savoir…

- J'adore mon Gu-Gus

- Moi aussi.

- …

- …

- Dis… Tom…

- Quoi…

- Tu crois qu'ils sont ensemble ?

- Qui ? Gus et Georg ?

- Ouais.

- Oui.

- Ah ?

- Sinon je crois pas qu'ils nous auraient donné ces trucs là… et puis pour Gus je me suis toujours douté qu'il préférait les mecs… et puis ils ont beau dire qu'on est pas discrets, eux non plus ils sont pas si discrets que ça…

- Ah bon ? T'as remarqué des trucs ?

- Ben ouais… pleins de petits détails qui en fait conduisent touts à ça…

- J'ai rien remarqué moi !

- Normal ! T'es toujours la tête dans les nuages, à rêvasser éveillé, alors c'est sur que tu passes à coté de certains trucs…

- Hé ! T'es méchant

- Rooooooh…tu vas pas bouder ?

- …

- Bill…

- …

- Biiiiiiiiiiiiiill (mode chibi eyes)

- Raaaaaaaah naaaaaaan !!! Pas les chibi eyes !!!!

- MUAHAHAHAH !!! T'es incapable de me résister !!!

- Gnagnagnagna… si c'est comme ça…

- Hé ! Mais où tu vas ?!

- Manger ! Avec tout ça j'ai pas eu le temps de bouffer moi !!!

- Attends, je viens aussi.

- Humm…

Bill se leva du lit et rajusta son caleçon avant d'enfiler un jean et un T-shirt rapidement, son frère l'imita et ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers le salon.

- N'empêche qu'elle marche super bien la crème de Gus J'ai plus mal du tout !

- C'est surtout que je suis super doué pour les massages ! Et pis en plus c'est pas une crème, mais un "baume" XP

- Pffff… C'est pareil… T'es quand même un mec super narcissique toi !

- Ouais ! Et fier de l'être d'abo…

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!!

Silence.

- C'était qui ça ?

- Et ben…j'aurai dis Gustav… mais chuis sur de rien là…

- Merde ! Tu crois qu'il s'est fait mal ?!

- Euh… nan je crois pas… --"

- OO ah bon ? Ben il a quoi alors ?

- Mmmmmm….han….vas-y plus vite Georg….putain c'est bon…mmmm…

- Je ….han…fais ce que je….oh putain…mmmm…. je peux….haaaan…

- HAN !!!

- Mmmmm… ça te vas…han…comme ça…mmmm… ?

- Ouiiiii !

De l'autre coté de la porte :

- … O.O

- …

- …ils…ils…

- Il ne s'est pas fait mal, non.

- …

- Bon… tu viens ? On va les laisser tout seuls là, ok ?

- O-Oui…

Tom attrapa son frère par le coude et l'entraîna à sa suite dans sa chambre. La porte se refermait sur eux, quand la voix de Bill retentit à nouveau.

- Dis…

- Quoi ?

- …les fans, elles risquent d'être un peu déçues là, nan ? J'veux dire…on est tout les quatre gays et…

- Casés ?

- …voui ///

- Mmmm…tu sais, à mon avis, yen a que ça va pas trop gêner, au contraire…

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sur !

**FIN**

* * *

Et voilà !

Cette fic est maintenant terminée, je vais en commencer une autre, j'ai déjà quelques idées, vous verrez bien si je la publie ou pas

A bientôt j'espère,

Sasha.


End file.
